


Homecomings

by resanigi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resanigi/pseuds/resanigi
Summary: Shiro hissed quietly at the memory, the way he crawled Keith in his arms, calling his name and receiving no response. Never in the entire life, he has known the other did he think he would ever witness to see Keith in such a state of fragile and that itself spook him. He has already endured his own death, even comes to terms with exes death soon after because of his own weakness in saving the planet they call home. But Keith? Shiro has come to realize what he feels for the ex-red paladin, and now team leader of Voltron is more than just some form of admiration.But one of Love.That itself scared him more than any devil he has come to face to face with an even more than fighting Sendak a third time.---Or a fic was written sharing what I feel Shiro feelings are after the events of S7.





	Homecomings

**Note** : _Please keep in mind two things: This fic is NOT proofread, nor do I have access to a Beta. I generally never publish because I don't usually finish what I write, and also because English is my second language so my writing reminds me of 5th-grade class writing._

 _Sorry if I sound sour, but I am not a very confident writer._  
_With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

 

 

 _ **"Homecomings."**_  
By:  Mynulet

 

  The more Shiro eyes diverted to everything surrounding him rather than the report in front of him, the more he felt the sudden wave of loss juggle inside his mind. He meant what he said during his little speech in those days prior and about the feeling like part of the sun had all but been extinguished. But just the fact that he has had any time to grief at all in between a miracle all on its own. Earth has not only become the central focal point of command now for both humans and the other species of the universe but that he also was so busy leading and being captain of Atlas, adjusting his schedule so that he kept busy at all times. Whenever he was helping to make modifications by going over plans with Sam or Pidge, or the fact he was busy helping rebuild their home alongside millions of others.

_No, he really should have absolutely no time to spare yet..._

 Closing his eyes, he took his time to reflect, taking deep breaths as he felt his muscle loosen slightly before a sound broke him up from his slumber with the sudden movement, his eyes shock up as he turns to gaze at whom had walked up to his desk only to look into the eyes of a very familiar woman whom he has come to consider one of his close friend and family member. If anyone knew loss...

It was **her.**

“Shiro, I apologize for startling you off your meditation but I had hoped to catch you alone for a few minutes.” As she takes a moment to sit in front of him, she folded her arms neatly in the front. All formalities as usual as her rank as Princess.

“No it’s fine, I was just taking a moment of silence, you didn’t interrupt anything personal,” he explains, watching the sigh of relief wash over her body as she smiled up at him.  “What can I do for you, Princess?” he asks, as his tone change to a more formal commanding. While he tries to settle comfortably as possible in his chair. His foot tapping very lightly over the concrete floor, _Was he always this fidgety?_

 “I know we all been incredibly busy, with the fact your people had their job cut out for them and adding to the fact you are now captain of your own vessel. It seems almost as if we all drifted apart for a bit...” she began, to which Shiro continues to eye her, reading her body language and seeing the discomfort it brought her. “But I also knowing the news of finding it was an Altean out of all things inside that monstrous thing-”

He wastes no time in stopping her, raising his human hand in the air, “Allura, you couldn’t have known-” his tone was deadly calm, even though he knew in the back of his head what it felt to have that guilty feeling this war was partly his fault it started. If only he had not panicked when Sendak toyed with him back in the castle ship. If only he had actually gone through and kept him imprison…

_Those what if’s._

“-No, but I should have acted quicker, the fact that I failed to provide you all with a form of magical ability shows my lack of disciple as of late. I just have been sorting my own feelings because of la-” then she cut herself off, turning quickly away, eyes widen as she uses her hand to cover her mouth. The dark blush covering both her cheeks and ears was clear.

Shiro sat there confounded, in one hand he wanted to see if she would have said it out loud to him, on another, he had an idea as to  **WHERE** she was going with this. Given it was no longer a secret, at least most of all to their tight-knit group of paladins that some feelings have begun to engulf among them.

Mainly between the princess and their current red paladin. But it was not Shiro place now to say if it was a good thing or not, as he was no longer the black paladin nor the leader of Voltron, not that he would have acted any different as he is now as Captain of Atlas but there was a new Black paladin now to do that for him, his protege, his successor; Keith. Another which Shiro was sort of avoiding right now as well...

As his eyes began to stray away, Allura clears her throat and speaks; catching his attention quickly, “Sorry I know this is not something you wish to hear, given you have enough in your plate as it is captaining of your own team but I have always felt... the most comfortable speaking with you about certain terms. You just seem to have an aura of just knowing what to say at the right time.” she smiles, folding her arms once again and looking directly into his greyish eyes. “Not to say Keith has not grown into his role but he is not quite there… not like you are,” she explained. Trying to clear the air around them, she really didn’t wish to bash on Keith, his leadership skills are most impressive but Shiro was their original leader alongside her. She felt at ease to confine to him.

At this Shiro chuckled quietly, the irony of her words seeing to strike a core in him, of course, he knew, he was one of the few older people in their group and the one to endure the most out of Galra activity. “I am not so sure I am the right guy for the job, as much as I am easy to talk to, I am not really your leader now. If you have a concern, which involved the team you really should speak to Keith about this.” he leans back against his chair.

“That’s just another thing... “ she added quickly, intrigue he looked. “While I will not deny he has become a great leader in his own right, inspiring us just as you have, he seems to be out of his element in certain aspects. He has a long way to go before he becomes anything quite like you-”

Shiro sighed, and folds his fingers together in front of him, “Keith isn’t me, he is great, amazing even! But- Just don’t expect him to be me.” as he lowers his eyelashes, he looked anywhere but her.

It was then she caught on... something was amiss.

   “Shiro?”

Turning to look up he gazes into her eyes, “hm?”

“I know this is not any of my business to ask of you but has... something happened between the two of you?” she finally swallow her own saliva to ask him.

Tilting his head to the side he looks at her,  “No? Why would it?” His answer was rough, avoiding any sort of emotion and empathy. “Does it look like something is wrong?” it was his turn to ask questions and awhile avoiding his own.

 “Well, I really cannot say for certain, only what Lance and the other speak of but if this is about what happened with-”

“Allura.” his voice was sharp, commanding just a bit before he realizes how he sounded and lowers his voice, his eyes and voice goes soft, “I can assure you nothing happened between us, he has just been really busy getting the lions up to speed and everyone else while getting ready to go before we give any indications to take on Haggar and whatever other plans she has already cooked us up.” he explain, “Aside from healing due to the injuries he endure when you guys crashed back onto Earth inside your Lions to which may I remind you, that you are also healing yourself-”

“Yet I have seen you two not speaking to one another-”

“-Because we are both have responsibilities as leaders of our own team.” Shiro counter back, not really saying what his heart felt.

“You never used to be.”  _not for each other,_  she wanted to add but held her tongue. “Please Shiro, out of all people you really should not be treating me as if I am not aware of your position.”

“There is nothing about our position that is out of place Princess, trust me. But if this is something you want to bring to my attention now, I would consider and ask of you to just please drop it.” he sighed, twisting away from her, avoiding to keep looking at her knowing his eyes would give his position away.

“Very well... it is not my place to pry any further, I am sure you get that plenty from the others but know this.” as she stood up from her seat, she fixes her uniform, “Whatever it is that is troubling you, you should act. All else it is not only going to eat you from the inside until there is nothing else left but you will lose track of what’s important.” and with that, she gave him a courtly nod, “If you excuse me captain.” with that she walked quietly out of the room, as Shiro slightly twisted his chair to gaze sideways at her until she was no longer there.

Sighing once more he slumps onto his chair, pulling it back even further and gazing at the ceiling of his office. She was right of course, ever since the five of them had land crashed on Earth, the first one on sight to get them had been him. With all the power he could muster, he pries away the black lion hatch doors first so that he could enter only to find Keith, bruised, bloody and barely breathing all the while lying pale and weak in the cockpit seat.

Shiro hissed quietly at the memory, the way he crawled Keith in his arms, calling his name and receiving no response. Never in the entire life, he has known the other did he think he would ever witness to see Keith in such a state of fragile and that itself spook him. He has already endured his own death, even comes to terms with exes death soon after because of his own weakness in saving the planet they call home. But Keith? Shiro has come to realize what he feels for the ex-red paladin, and now team leader of Voltron is more than just some form of admiration.

But one of _ **Love.**_

That itself scared him more than any devil he has come to face to face with an even more than fighting Sendak a third time.

\---

   It took him a few days later, with the help of Sam, Matt and Veronica to drag him out of his office. He had at first refused to face the outside world, more focus on creating strategy plans, finding out all he knew about the Altean woman? Girl?  Found in the robot beast weeks prior and leading the mechanic teams about Atlas. Although she was still in a deep coma, her vital signs seem to show she was stable and healthy for the time being. For how long that will last reminded to be seen but at least there was a high chance she will pull through.

If she does indeed wake up... hopefully, she will be able to answer some question they had, without having to sort into any physical confrontations. Not that Shiro would allow it but he had to make sure Garrison officials stay put. A daunting task he might even argue with himself.

 _Still_...

As he concentrated on what’s to come, he hasn’t realized where he had ended up walking and only when he saw he was standing in the front entrance of the engineering room, to which,  _surprise, surprise!_ Pidge and Hunk were resident for the time being. “Hey, Shiro!” Pidge was the first to notice him, having sensed up someone walking right up into the room, she then proceeds to grin up at him.

Hunk turns at the sound of her voice and smiles, A little less enthusiastic than normal given he had lost his brother and sister in the war...but happy nonetheless to see their former leader. “Glad to see you walk about. I was starting to worry you didn’t like us anymore now that you have your own team to deal with.” He teased.

Shiro felt himself go a little hot around his cheeks bones, “Ah it’s nothing of sort-” he waved his hand in front, trying to defend himself from such false accusations.

“That’s right, he been locked up in his office for who knows how long and only to came out because my dad asked him to.” Pidge sorted, busying herself back into her work.

“Ahaa...” the blush only seem to deepen, while he began to rub the back of his neck. Of course, once he got into those kinds of mood he was hard to get out of.

“ ** _ORRRR_**  Maybe he is just avoiding a certain Leader of our team...” Hunk said with a smug on his face.

“Ooo right, how can we forget the coming back from death clutching each other...!” Pidge kept teasing, Hunk following close behind to mimic her. The same as they had done with Lance about Allura seem to be a trend between the two engineers.

“It’s nothing of any sort!” Shiro defended quickly, raising his hands in the air trying to stop them from going further until a voice rang out, catching him dead on his tracks. Feeling like he has been frozen in place out of fear rather than nervousness.

“What’s going on around here?” It was Keith, alone for the time being while still wearing his Garrison uniform just slightly more loosen around him, making him appear a little wild, a little dangerous. Something Shiro was familiar with. Keith might be the black paladin now but he is still as fiery as the red lion he once, pilot. Shiro knew deep down he would be one hell of a partner to be engaged with and sought out beside them. As he tried hard not to let that bitter thought cross his mind. Keith cares for him, but it was obvious where it stood.

 **“Nothing.”**  The captain said, coughing to clear his throat and turning to look at the other two mischief’s as they held grins on their faces.  _Since when have the roles switched....?_

“It didn’t look like nothing.” Keith counter back, glancing between Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge. Crossing his arms over his chest wondering what they were up to? And since when did Shiro ever keep secrets between the two of them before? Had he done something wrong? Last he recalls, he has barely gotten Shiro to come to visit him at the hospital then after that, the two had parted ways a bit to collect themselves.

Not to mention Keith had to deal with his mother and Kolvian. Showing them around, trying to adjust to having a somewhat normal life on Earth. It was difficult the first few days but after a short period of adjusting to it, it became easier to bear. It would be a short while after that Keith would show his mother where her once beloved partner and father of her child was buried under. Granted since neither had married under Earth custom, but Krolia thought of him as her mate.

“I mean we were just talking that’s all, figure we might as well kill some time before we ship ourselves back into outer space to find Haggar now that we know she is out there making even more dangerous robot beast,” Pidge added, not once glancing up from her work. She knew that if she saw Keith directly into his eyes, she would somewhat give herself away. He is still a bit intimidating to her...

“It’s true, if we don’t end what she keeps making we are never really going to be truly free from the galra empire will we?” it was Hunk who spoke, his tone a bit more harden by the resolve he gave himself a few days ago to end this once and for all. Maybe then he can finally settle into making a life for himself on earth and with peace surrounding him with the remainder of his immediate family.

“Yes, that is the goal in mind, hopefully, it will not end with any more sacrifices than what we have already been consumed,” Shiro responds, glad the other two had switched to talk about a more serious debate rather than give away their teasing from earlier.  Not like they understood it and Shiro as much as he denied himself, was realistic at least. He knew he could never,  _ever_  let his feelings show right now. They were in a mist of a heavy war, personal emotions will have to wait until after-

“Well with us at your side you have a higher chance now, the MFE is ready and prepare to handle any fights in outer space.” another voice broke out between, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as he glances between all of them. “Sorry to bug in conversation but I figure it was safe to speak among comrades.” as James grins.

“Safe sure, I guess.” Hunk shrug, going back to work with the same set in mind as Pidge, while Shiro and Keith stood there by the door entrance.

“What makes you sure you can even keep up with us? This is nothing compared to what you guys saw on Earth, Haggar is more dangerous than even Sendak was and there is no way you guys are that ready to take on a fight that is clearly out of your league-”

“How about you let me figure that one out first?” He interrupted Keith, smirking at him with a look that spoke of a challenge.

“You don’t understand _anything-”_

Shiro knew then he had to step in, to stop James from egging Keith on with anything else that might cross his mind but before he could so much as utter a single word, another voice commanded just as easily, “Enough is enough, we are not here to fight between allies, right now we have bigger things to worry over than seeing you two head to head.” Allura said, Lance closely in behind her, looking as ever judgemental.

“Yeah I mean Keith and I did headbutt from time to time but now things have changed, so we really should be focusing on what’s important.” current Red paladin said, glancing between the two before turning his attention to Shiro, who just stood there, like a fish out of water. “Hey, you OK Shiro?”

Blinking and realizing all eyes turn towards him, he coughed a bit, “Oh yeah, just realize I probably should take some fresh air after being locked up on my own office... I guess I haven’t realized how out of touch I am.” he smiles nervously, hurling himself away from the team and smiling, “See you guys around.” and wasted no time getting out.

“What’s up with him?” Lance mumbled as Keith's eyes stare as Shiro silhouette disappear quickly around the corner and without so much as a thought.

Shiro sped through the base, not once realizing how out of character he was acting. Good god, he is worst than some teenage girl running off like that! What would the team think of him now? It’s not his fault the minute he saw Keith and James go head to head he felt like he had intruded into something... personal? Did his time away from Keith build something among the other two? That’s silly, he is being stupid.

Since when it was him to say Keith owe him anything? He was free to do as he pleased, to see whom he pleased. He was an appealing guy, yeah, he won’t deny it, he is also smart, brave, caring, and strong too! But again, he owes nothing to Shiro. Anyone who had the right mind would see Keith for who he is...

It would be foolish of him to think others wouldn’t notice it.

It was just too bad for him, he was already late to act on it.

**What a fool he is.**

* * *

 

 It would be hours of hiding, of acting like a runaway kid that anyone would realize he had gone missing and even send out to scout to find out as to where Captain Shirogane had gone. A while Shiro laid on top of the highest roof of the garrison, he looked up at the night sky, his back leaning against the metal rails while he sighed, realizing hard he was not the same person who left Earth all of those years ago. To think he would come back home after his abduction still boggles his mind when he even he had come to accept the fact that if the arena didn’t kill him, his disease ultimately would claim him. As the silence of the night engulfs him, Shiro continues to take his time to reflect, to breath, after storming out earlier, he hasn’t dared to step foothold on his office or anywhere near where people would find him. So he wandered off, for once acting irresponsibly.

Something he hasn’t gotten the chance to do since long before he broke up with Adam. The time then was simpler... he wondered where would he be now if he had bothered to listen to his ex and stayed on Earth...?

Would have someone else probably taken his place....? Would Sam and Matt make it out of there out alive? Come back to earth to warn them? Or... would Earth be ultimately been doomed from the start? Not like they would be safe forever judging by the way Galra acted. Not to mention, logically his mind told him that going to space was the right thing to do even if it lead to where they are now... it was better than being destroyed by some unknown force.

At least they stood a fighting chance this time. 

“I thought you might be up here out of all places.” Shiro quickly shot up, twisting to face the intruder and try as hard as he might not bolt out of there just by the sound of his voice. “Good to see you are still as big of a nerd as the first time meant.” Keith smile was soft, making his way towards him very carefully, he had a feeling Shiro had been avoiding but as to ** _WHY_**  still plague his mind.

“I am glad to see I haven’t lost my touch in knowing just where to find you ...” he started jokingly of course, despite his tone sounding so serious. “Wanted some time off eh?”

“Um.. a bit,” he admitted, his eyes a little wild, but he kept his composer despite trying to settle his body down knowing that if he tries to make any sort of excuse Keith would catch on quickly that he was trying to avoid him. “It feels weird you know? To be back here, I thought I had it set in my mind after being back on Earth for weeks now but I am still trying to wrap my mind around this.” he chuckled, quietly, setting to sit between his arms over his legs.

“Yeah me too.” Keith's voice was rough, chuckling lightly as he finally settles next to him. His legs lose in front of him, rather than crossed like Shiro’s. “But I like to think we come out better than the personalities we were once before...”

“You mean when you shook Iverson's hand and got an apology? Or the fact you are a leader of a powerful team within your own right? I don’t know... I always felt you had the potential for the second one even long before we even got lost in space.” Shiro said with dry humor, chuckling as he smiles fondly afterward and turns his head to look up at the sky.

“It startles me...” Keith began after a long period of silence between the two, “You always have such a faith in me....” he whispered.

Shiro shrug, “Why wouldn’t I? You demonstrated it plenty.”

“But you knew I was also troubled-”

“Because you were lonely.” He mouthed quietly, not quite ready to face Keith for those words, “I only wanted to help, to guide you because I saw it then. Whenever or not you believe me well...” he shrugs again.

“How could you have known then?” he asked, wondering always what Shiro saw in him? A kid who basically ran off, who stole a freaking ** _CAR_**! SHIRO car none the less! And even got into fights back then even after he made it inside the Garrison enrollment.

“....” But Shiro remains silent, his eyes glassy as he stares before he turned to look at him with the softest smile he saw on him, “Because you reminded me of myself.” he said.

Keith stare, his eyes wide before he chuckled and sighed, “Figure you would give me such a simple answer. I doubt I was ever anything like you-” he began before being cut off him his words.

“I was lonely too.” his words ran like a knife cutting through the fog. “I may have seen as if I had my life together -” he cut his words, looking down at his own hands, the contracts between the two making him realize just how much of him really has changed. “But I don’t think I ever once told you - I was part of that system until I enrolled into the Garrison. All of my life I was...always looked down upon because of my disease, because I was that...lonely kid.” he sighed shaking his head.

“They thought I would die before I could pass my 35th birthday.” and at that quiet admission, Keith gasped, getting ready to move from his position, to reach out and console him. But he stayed put, knowing that will only make things worst for right now, as touchy as they were given they were not afraid to publicly display it, even Shiro felt like running off sometimes.

“But my desire to be something, and wanting to prove them wrong push me.” he began to laugh awkwardly, “I had dreams, hopes, and desires. Just like any other.” he thought that when he found Adam when they been younger,  when they were still just tiny little cadets, to see him just as eagerly as Shiro to fly and prove himself, he thought they were a match made in heaven. Everyone thought they were as he did. Proves that even though, Adam care he didn’t have the same drive desire as Shiro did.

Was it because Adam thought he had his whole life perfectly fine? While Shiro had a time limit? Was it because of that the reason Adam stuck with him? Out of pity? Because it would only last so long before his disease claimed him? Shiro didn’t want to think of him in that regard...

_It wasn’t fair._

Especially to a man who died defending their home for the sake of orders.

“No one said you can’t still have them,” while his tone was low, there was a surge of emotion behind it. Shiro turns to face him then. “No one said you have to give them up now because you are captain of a ship. Because we are in the middle of a war, no one has that right.”  _Not even I do_ , he wanted to say but held his tongue, he had a feeling Shiro knew that.

 Shiro blinked at him before shaking his head, “No but I think I dreamed enough.” he responded softly. “I went to Kerberos, survive that and what the Galra threw at me, came to Earth, fought to warn them, became a leader of a team and...” he died then and spend months being as part of Black lion consciousness. Never hoping for a return because he had long come to accept the fact that he was going to die sooner or later.

“Only reason I am here is because...” he trailed off, his eyes began to blink rapidly when he realized that he was speaking from what his heart desired and not what his mind had prepared for him to say. 

_“...Shiro?”_

Could he say it? Was he that brave? Would it change anything between them? He likes to think he knows Keith well enough...

With his mouth shaped like a quiet ‘o’, he sighed, “It’s because you brought me back.” he finished, “You never gave up.” as he turns to face him, his eyes hold a glassy look to them. 

“I told you, we save each other.”

 Shaking his head, Shiro had to laugh, “I think this is passed long over saving each other... I don’t think I ever rescue you from death like you have.” at least physically unless you count him pushing the black lion to get up to save them as one.

“But you believe in me when no one else would.” he stated like it was obvious enough, “You gave me a second chance, you believe in some hidden abilities I would  **NEVER**  believe I had and all because of that, I started and wanted to see what you saw in me.” Keith moves his hand, he points towards his chest, holding his hand there. “I wanted to be that person you think you saw all of those years ago... I guess to show you that you haven’t wasted your life saving me.”

“It was never a waste giving you a chance-”

“Perhaps not now, I don’t believe it was, would be foolish of me to think after all we been through but Shiro-” he reached out then, carefully to lay his hand on top of his human one. “I wanted you to have a second chance too... when I saw that you could be here, reborn in a way, I took it. I wasn’t expecting you to be inside the black lion all of this time but I thought that if I save him...” he shut his eyes quickly, trying hard not to relive that.

“Keith you don’t have to say-”

“No, please just let me finished.” shaking his head quickly, he opens his eyes to look at him, “Even if I have known, I still would have saved him thousand times over. Because there is no planet, no life, no other alternative reality in which I wanted or watch any version of you die.  I don’t want to sound so selfish, it is your life, after all, to choose from but I just... couldn’t live with knowing I could help.” 

 _“Keith..._ you aren’t even being remotely selfish- if anyone is it’s m-”

“I love you.” The words were out before any of them can stop it, as Keith stares into his eyes, his hand reaching out to him, holding him. “I love you, more than the words can say or mean, more than what I said to you in the past, more than the fear of feeling like my heart is going to burst through my chest. I love you...a-and I been debating on saying anything from the start after I found out what I was feeling because I was afraid. I thought you only thought of me as someone who looked up to you.” he twisted away then, too afraid to look at him for a second.

“I know that I have a lot to learn, I know that I am probably not ideal to you given how you were in a relationship long before we even meant so, of course, you wouldn’t see me the same level as him- not that its fair to say that bu-” his words were cut off, it was awkward, quick, and completely unexpected which suited the pattern of what Shiro and Keith were. They were never meant to be easy, they were never meant to follow the norm of what relationships are. They have gone beyond that, a level even matches to other species of the universe, those who mate for life, those that even death cannot apart.

It’s always been sacred.

Wasting no time, Keith pulled in, his own desire weighting in as he leaps to kiss Shiro with as much passion and fire as he is. Lip for lips, passing of each other tongue inside their mouths, a small passing of drool between them as their faces, not even millimeters apart pulled away for breath before crashing down against each other. Shiro brush his human hand against Keith's neck, feeling his pulse, it was wild, hot and exciting while Keith ran his fingers over the other cheekbones, embracing the moment of feeling Shiro skin between his fingers, believing this moment wasn’t real, that this was just his imagination.

It seems even Shiro pick up on his nervousness, and direct his attention to moving his fingers to catch Keith face once they took another moment to breathe, their forehead touching as grey looks into familiar purple. His thumb brushing lightly over his cheek, “I love you too.” he said quietly, “I think even before I was inside the Black lion mind I was already falling in love with you.” it was hard to tell, between fighting Zarkon, they didn’t have a chance to explore that side of themselves.

“But I didn’t want to say anything... I always felt like if fighting Zarkon wouldn’t kill me, then my condition would-”

“Don’t you dare say it-” Keith growled, the spark in his eyes again, there was that side of him that just raise Shiro temperature and his stomach felt like it was on fire. Hot, uncontrollable feeling...   

“You could have been bedded while inside the castle and I still would have poured all my love and affection for you. Disease or not, I would have never let you go.” He was not going to let Shiro die feeling like he was a burden to anyone, “I meant what I said, _I will save you as many times as it takes_ , even from yourself...” as his own fingers move then, brushing against Shiro before a single wet strawn caught him by surprise.

Keith gasped, his eyes filled with panic as he saw Shiro began to cry in front of him. In all the years of knowing this man never has he ever seen him...

 **“Shiro?!”**  was he hurt? Did Keith offend him? Did he say something wrong?! “Talk to me! What’s wrong?” he moves to wipe the tears off the other cheeks as Shiro shook his head, trying to rid of them only other way. While Keith body moved so that he sat right on top of Shiro lap, trying hard not to let that thought get to his head and other parts of him out of its mind.

“It’s not bad, it’s not bad,” he said quietly between hiccups, “I just.. don’t know what I have done to deserve you.” he admitted. More tears felt as Keith stare into him before he leans forward to kiss him very lightly, just enough to leave an imprint of his lips, while his own eyes began betrayed him and he too begins to cry in front of him.

“Shiro... I don’t think there is anyone else in this universe I would want more or love more than you. If anyone is not worthy of you it is me.” he whispered, feeling Shiro fingers now brush against his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had threatened to fall. 

“Don’t say that... don’t you dare.” He said, his voice breaking softly, rough as he tried to gather his mind. They kept touching each other softly, whispering sweet promises and removing a few tears from each other, after finding the time to calm each other down, Shiro smiled but kept his forehead leaning against his. “We are.... two pathetic saps aren’t we?” 

Keith blinked before he let out a snort, “Yeah, I guess this is what Lance calls,  _fools in love._ ” he smiles at him, cherishing him and this moment in time.

It was Shiro turn to blink before a wide grin broke from his lips, “Yeah... we are two fools being too much in love.” and crashed his lips against the other without moment notice. Tasting him, enjoying and lastly feeling that sudden realization he felt whole once more.

For now, they would engross themselves in their newly profound love, the night was young, but tomorrow morning a whole new version of them would be born as the newly Power couple of the universe as the  Leader of Voltron and Captain of Atlas. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, I wanted something sappy and I wanted to see the boys being romantic fools so... if this is too sappy, I apologize. I probably made this hell of OOC but...
> 
> Keith has never been something I have written down before. Shiro is a bit easier for me since he is far more emotionally invested to show it publicly. -Shrug- at least that's how I view it. Anyway, adios.


End file.
